1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera and more particularly to a sequence control relative to the operability of an automatic focusing device in a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally known automatic focusing devices of this class include a servo-like automatic focusing device and a one-shot automatic focusing device. Hereinafter the term "automatic focusing" will be called AF for short. The servo-like AF device continuously performs distance adjustment by following a moving object to be photographed and, accordingly, has been used for a motion-picture camera which is adapted for photographing the motion of the object. The one-shot AF device on the other hand performs distance adjustment for each individual shot and, therefore, has been used for a still-picture camera.
However, there are some occasions that call on a still-picture camera for the use of a servo-like AF device.